


Butterfly

by Yoonmoni



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Psychology, Schizophrenia, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonmoni/pseuds/Yoonmoni
Summary: "now jimin, tell me what do you see""butterfly"
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction for BTS and my first time to write something like that so please be patient with me.
> 
> Dr. Lee is imaginary of course. 
> 
> I read about the topic before writing so any method, symptoms or anything related is real. 
> 
> The italic sentences are " Dr. lee " thoughts or notes. 
> 
> Italic and bold sentences are "Jimin's" evil thoughts. 
> 
> Bold only is Jiminie normal thoughts. 
> 
> feel free to leave comments. 
> 
> enjoy!1

**Dr. Lee POV**  
"Now mr. park, do you know the reason you are here?" I asked the 22 years old setting in his chair in front of me with blank emotionless stare in his eyes. 

_"Blank stare"_

"No" came the cold answer. 

"But your mum sai" "mum hates me" he interrupted me before I could finish. 

"Could you tell me how?" 

"She just hates me and doesn't want me to be happy, shouting and kicking my friends out of the house" 

"Hmmm...can you tell me how many "friends" do you have?" 

"Six" his glares stops and he just looked at me with nearly soft glance. 

"Can you tell me about them, Jimin" I asked deciding to tell him by first name maybe he will lose his tension. 

"Yeah!! They are really amazing friends that anyone could ask for!!" He started enthusiastically.   
_"Feels lonely"_

"They are my friends in school, w..we always go to school together, t they love me so much" he said with soft tears in his eyes and warm smile. 

"Continue, jimin" 

"B but my mum, she hates them she always tells me to stop hanging with them and **ALWAYS KICKING THEM...I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE HATES THEM. Ughh get the hell out of my mind " he said angrily while standing and throwing his chair.**

_"Extremely change in the attitude"_

Some nurses came to see what happens but I waved that it's okay.   
I approached his tense body quietly

"Hey, jimin, it's okay your mum isn't here" and he immediately relaxed looking at me with teary eyes. 

"P please d don't let her take them. I love them I I want my friends back" he whimpered hiding his face behind his bangs and looking down. 

"Sweetie it's okay just calm down, no one is taking your friends, how about we play a game, hmm? It's to test your imagination" I asked him calmly. I know I have to be professional as much as I can but he is a young teenager and I'm a mother after all. 

He nodded picking the chair again, putting it in his place, and setting on it calmly. 

"Sorry" 

"No no it's okay, don't think about it much, we all got that moment" I said lightly chuckling and he just nodded again. 

I picked out the inked blot paper and starting illustrating what should we do. 

**Jimin POV**

I don't know why I'm here, wait? I know why.

It's my mum.

It had been always my mum.

That's why dad left us, because of her. 

He told me that every time I meat him. That my mum is so cruel and he doesn't want to live with us anymore. 

And now she wants to take my friends from me. The only ones whoever cared about me after my dad left us. They are always there for me to make me happy. They made me have my normal life back. 

They are also there for me when that dude came to my mind. Someone is keep putting negative thoughts in my mind but My friends are there for me to make me shut him down. 

_**"Hey Chem, messed me yet?"**_

**"Yah, didn't I told you to just go away"**

_**" Tsk tsk Chem Chem, this is not a polite way to talk to me."** _

**"Shut up! And don't call me that it's just for my dad"**

" ** _Yeah yeah, your dad who left you cause he of your mum"_**

" **Yes, it's cause of my mum, he told me that mum is the reason of my suffer, even for my friends, SHE ALWAYS KICKING THEM...I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE HATES THEM. Ughh get the hell out of my mind" I find my self getting up and throwing the chair I was setting on across the room.**

A few nurses came to see what happened but I saw the doctor waving them to go. 

She approached me quietly and made me relax once she mentioned that is waiting out side so I need to finish to go see her; as I said before. 

I love mum, she did a lot for me to protect me, mum is the best. 

She asked if I wanted to play "imagination game".   
I like games; me and Tae hyung used to play in my room. So I nodded, picked the chair, and sat again. 

"Sorry" I muttered for her trustfully, I didn't mean to get that angry. 

"No no it's okay, don't think about it, we all got that moment" she answered me and I nodded. 

She got out papers that has ink that took a quiet irregular shape but I can see some of them. 

_**"Huh that old game again, bfft boring. Well jimin, it's like she is like your mum thinks that you are nuts"** _

**"Shut up I told you to get out of my mind!!"**

"Jimin? You okay? " I heard the doctor but I didn't answer I just stared. 

She looked at me then she started to explain the way we play. 

"So, here we have those inked paper okay? Now I will give you papers which have some choices and you have to choose the answer you think it suits what you see in the paper okay?" And I just nodded maybe of we finished she will see that's I'm okay and tell my mum to back of. 

"Now remember, you have 30 secs to memorize the shape okay?" And again I just nodded. 

"Okay lets start!" 

She showed my the first paper for 30 secs then put it down. 

I looked at the choices. 

_**"Hmm quite interesting, I see it's a bursting bomb"** _

**"No it's more like 2 elephants"**

**_" here me out, it's bursting bomb or just a bug that someone stepped on it"_ **

**"Ugh shut up!!"**

I looked at the doctor seeing her examining my facial expression, and I just smiled and I saw her smile back. 

She showed me the second one. 

**_"Wow artistic let's see the choices"_ **

_**"How about bloody clouds? Or witches"** _

**"No they are sea horses...damn it leave me a lone"**

"Jimin, you with me?" 

" I.....I don't want to continue that's enough" 

"Last one Jimin and them you can go, okay?" She told me and I nodded.   
And again she showed me the picture.

**"Butterfly!!"**  
I looked at the choices and picked butterfly. 

I handed her the papers and she looked at them with a frown on her face. 

**Dr. lee POV**

He looked like as he was in a conflict, his facial expressions change every minute. Sometimes he is concentration, other times he is frowning or angry. Also, I was looking and examining his fave and he smiled at me.   
And let a lone that he didn't answer any of the two pictures, only the third one he picked "Butterfly".

"Mind telling me why this was the only you answered to" I asked him a little firmly. And he just looked down making his bangs hide his face again. 

"Do you like butterflies, jimin" and he perked his face nodding excitedly.

"Yes? Do you have memory about it?" 

"Yes! Me and hobi hyung used to go to the garden on weekends, h he really likes the flower so we always go to the garden and chase the butterflies" 

"That's sound delightful" 

"Yeah...hobi hyung and all of my friends are always there for me to make me ......happy....." suddenly his face darkened. 

"Jimin, continue if you want" 

" **Tell my mum to leave my friends a lone please or it will lead to very bad consequence for her** " and I saw devilish smirk on his face. 

"Don't worry Jimin, no one is taking your friends" I told him smiling softly. I have to be very very cautious while dealing with him. This case is complex...

**Ding**

Oh our time is up. 

"Ok, Jimin I need you to stay with us for 2 days, is it okay?"

"Huh, but why, I need to go back home" 

"I know Jimin but I'm not done with you yet and I want to hear about your friend more and they can visit if you want" 

"Really? They can" he said with the brightest smile I've seen all the day. 

"Yeah, only if you want" 

"Of course okay I will stay" 

"Alright" 

I called his nurse "Akio" and his mum. Within minutes and they were here. 

"Akio, please take Jimin to his new room" she nodded and waited for jimin. 

"Wait, why he has to stay?!" It was his mum with teary eyes. 

"Ma'am it's okay I will tell you everything, now Jimin, do you want to tell your mum anything?" He came and hugged her tightly. 

"I will miss you" they said in unison and jimin went the nurse. 

"Now miss. Park, Jimin case is very complex and I do believe this all started with his father's death, right?" 

**to be continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter one. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> borahae


End file.
